Broken
by Daisuki-Ongaku
Summary: One-shot que describe lo que pasa por la mente de Suì-Fēng durante el primer encuentro que tiene con Yoruichi mientras intentan rescatar a Rukia. ¿Que es lo que hay detras de cada golpe y ataque en esta batalla? ¿Obtendra las respuestas que durante mas de un siglo se ha hecho? Lean, disfruten, se les agradece eternamente sus comentarios


**No hay palabras ni disculpas que pueda dar a la persona que solicitó este escrito y tuvo que esperar no semanas o meses para poder llegar a leer estas líneas, espero mucho mas tiempo, en el departamento de proceso de pensamiento ya tenia una idea clara de que iba esto, pero deliberadamente espera hasta hoy para presentarlo. Esperando que las expectativas puestas en el no decaigan y no quieran impulsar a acribillar a esta mente maestra de esta historia que si soy sincera es la primera de este anime que escribo. Y si soy aun mas sincera fue difícil escribir al ser una escena un tanto impulsiva y dinámica pero emocional.**

 **Solo me resta desear un feliz cumpleaños a esa persona que por mas que intento atraerla al lado obscuro siempre encuentra una vela para encender aunque sea de forma intermitente.**

 **No soy dueña de nada salvo de mi alma, y esa de lo que aun queda, que no se ha vendido aun. xD**

 **Broken**

 **By Daisuki**

El viento que golpea mi rostro es refrescante y calmante ante mi ser, que al contrario de mi mente se encuentra desesperada de una salida, pensar que hace 100 años me encontraba casi en una situación similar, corriendo tras la búsqueda de una persona tratando de tener una respuesta ante sus acciones, y ahora los años han pasado y el deseo de obtener esa respuesta no ha disminuido, siendo reforzada por sentimientos que aun no termino de comprender.

Hace unos momentos mi corazón casi se detiene por ver sus ojos cuando su embestida impidió que continuara mi ataque, tan solo pocos segundos y mi cuerpo no ha dejado de correr buscando un lugar donde me sienta segura para enfrentarla. ¿Es miedo, dolor o anhelo el que tengo ante este ser con sonrisa de suficiencia que se atreve a hablar ante mi como si los años nunca hubieran pasado? ¿Acaso no tiene ni una pizca de conciencia ante sus acciones y las consecuencias que dejo tras su partida? Sigo corriendo para poder enfrentarme a lo que por tanto tiempo desee hacerle frente y ahora por dentro solo me invade un gran terror por pensar en lo que se avecina.

Un dolor constante que durante los últimos minutos se ha hecho más intenso, un dolor palpitante que recorre desde mi puño hasta mi brazo. ¿Es un dolor resultado de esta pelea o es ese dolor que ha estado conmigo durante los últimos 100 años producto de su partida? Hasta ahora cada golpe que he dado ha sido mortal, por tanto tiempo he entrenado tanto solo para poder hacerme más fuerte y enfrentarme a ella, jure que nadie más que yo sería quien la detuviera. Y ahora que incluso se encuentra huyendo de mis golpes ¿Por qué no me siento orgullosa de mi esfuerzo y de estos años de entrenamiento a los que por fin veo sus verdaderos resultados? ¿Por qué el vacío sigue existiendo? ¿Es ella aún mejor que yo y eso impide que le dé el golpe final o yo deliberadamente evito hacerlo? ¿Deseo mantener aun mi ventaja o es que realmente no puedo hacerlo? ¿Quiero?

Mi necesidad de mostrarle todo lo que he mejorado en mis habilidades de combate, como en aquellos tiempos donde estaba bajo su cuidado, me llevan a desear mostrar esta técnica nueva que acabo de aprender, mi emoción interna se puede comparar con la de un niño mostrándole a sus padres su nueva proeza, en el fondo sé que lo único que quiero es que se sienta orgullosa de lo que puedo lograr hacer, mostrarle con mis actos que no soy la misma persona que era hace 100 años, demostrarle que yo podía haberla ayudado si realmente lo pidiera. Todo este rato le he insistido en que ahora yo soy superior y ella no ha dicho ni una palabra de eso. Solo quiero que me tome como un igual…

No ha habido día durante este último siglo que no he sentido cada momento de sus actos, tener toda la confianza en alguien, devoción, admiración, y afecto todo depositado en un solo ser puede ser el arma más peligrosa con la que alguien podría encontrarse. Un arma de doble filo, puede darte e impulso necesario para crearte nuevos objetivos o puede destruirte cada día hasta que no quede nada.

Me muestras tu verdadera fuerza, y en ese momento sé que nuestro encuentro llegará a un final, y para ser sincera no me importa mucho que el final no esté directamente a mi favor, habré ganado si de alguna forma puedo quitarme la carga acumulada por años. Ser capitán hace que el peso de tu ausencia se disfrace.

Logras neutralizar mi ataque, sigues siendo más fuerte, sigues teniendo un poder superior… un poder sobre mí que tonto anhelo de ser más fuerte lo contrarrestara. Mi paciencia se agota y mi frustración aumenta, mi orgullo da el impulso final y comienzo a elevar mi energía, tratando de expulsar todo con un último ataque, sé que todo llegara a un final pronto solo quiero… solo deseo sacar lo acumulado por tantos años… no logro comprender cómo es que a pesar de su ausencia en un campo de batalla por tanto tiempo sigue de pie ante mí, le exijo respuestas y no tengo más que una mirada firme y penetrante que intenta ver más allá de mis quejas.

Ella es la única en este mundo que puede ver realmente dentro de mí ser, la única que puede ver la realidad de mí, la única que puede hacer que me exprese realmente lo que siento y deseo. ¿Este era su plan desde un principio, enfrentarse a mí? ¿Tiene algún tipo de resentimiento? ¿Esperaba obtener algo más que solo detenerme? ¿Soy solo algo parte de sus planes? ¿Fui algo más que un aprendiz de su escuadrón? Mi sangre hierve, mi energía fluye a través de mi brazo y sé que un solo golpe podría acabar con todo, de un lado o del otro todo acabara…

Deseo… necesito sus respuestas y ella solo está ahí de pie esperando, ¿acaso piensa qué haciéndolo es el castigo que se merece? ¿O piensa qué es lo suficientemente superior para detener lo que se avecina que no se molesta en siquiera moverse?

Estoy a solo unos pasos de su encuentro y una pregunta invade en mi mente ¿todavía puedo cumplir esta misión? ¿Aún lo deseo?

La energía fluye y puedo ver claramente como su puño está a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, se ha detenido… todo se ha detenido mis suplicas ante las preguntas que me atormentaron durante años regresan con más fuerza, mi deseo de que su presencia nunca se fuera regresa con gran intensidad.

Todas esas emociones que por años intente opacar remplazándolas con el odio y la fuerza, esas emociones que me negué a aceptar y todos esos sentimientos que surgieron a partir de ese día, todo lo escondido surge más fuerte que antes, puedo sentir con claridad esa sensación de abandono, la soledad de perder a alguien más allá de lo importante.

Las lágrimas comienzan a fluir por mi rostro incapaz de detenerlas al principio son gotas que fácilmente se podrían confundir con el sudor provocado por la batalla que tan solo un par de minutos sucedía entre nosotras, mientras mis emociones fluyen igual lo hacen mis lágrimas ahora de forma más abundando, mi llanto se hace cada vez más fuerte suplicando la respuesta que he deseado saber, ¿Por qué no me llevo con ella? ¿Acaso solo representé una carga? ¿Nunca fui lo realmente importante para que confiara en mí?

A mi mente llegan los recuerdos de esas noches de soledad, noches de angustia por sentirme abandonada por la persona que siempre admiré, la persona a la cual le deposite toda mi fe, la persona por la cual todos estos años solo deseaba superar para poder completar mi misión, la cual ahora ha sido hecha trizas al igual que mi orgullo. Las lágrimas no dejan de fluir cada una de ellas representa cada día donde mi confianza en las personas se desvanecía donde solo mi confianza en la fuerza que sabía era capaz de obtener se hacía más grande, mi deseo de poder y venganza hizo consumir la luz que podría haber estado dentro de mí, me apegué a las reglas, me apegue a la ley y castigo, me apagué a la no interacción, me apegué a no volver a abrir mi corazón nuevamente, a no confiar más que en lo que yo misma había creado, me apegué a estar en el lado seguro.

Me encuentro rota como lo estuve años antes, o podría decir como siempre lo he estado, solo que todo este tiempo pude ocultarlo bien, me siento humillada por permitirme que ella me vea en esta situación, no puedo hacer más que culparla porque si no fuera por su partida, no sentiría nada de este dolor insoportable que llena mi corazón, este dolor que me empuja a solo querer escapar a desear desaparecer y querer olvidar, un dolor que me hace recordar cada momento vivido, cada burla afectuosa de su ser, cada gesto que implicaba preocupación, antes y después de cada misión de riesgo, recordar que no era solo un pupilo en sus filas, recordar ese sentimiento que me hacía ser consiente que por primera vez pertenecía a un lugar, a una persona, saber que había alguien que estaría ahí por mí. Todo eso choca con el dolor, la tristeza y agonía de no saber que pasará, ¿habrá un mañana? ¿Algún día regresará? ¿Poder verla aunque sea una sola vez? ¿Se me permitirá hablarle? En mis noches más obscuras soñaba con su presencia, obteniendo solo recuerdos vagos de tiempos tan ajenos a la realidad actual.

¿Es demasiado tonto pensar en querer anhelar un poco más? ¿Me es permitido siquiera desear una segunda oportunidad? ¿Cómo puedo odiar y amar a alguien al mismo tiempo? Mientras más deseo odiar menos logro hacerlo al final, y cada que solo puedo pensar en mi aprecio por ella esa punzada en el corazón que me lleva a una sensación de angustia me hace recordar su traición ante mi confianza y mi fe sobre ella.

En estos momentos sé que ella sigue de pie frente a mí, no se ha movido y duele más el no tener ni una sola palabra a todos los golpes que se dieron en esta batalla. Golpes que por mi parte cada uno era una necesidad de liberación y frustración, ¿ella lo habrá entendido? ¿Por eso no se habrá defendido si tenía tal cantidad de fuerza? Ella fácilmente pudo haberme derrotado si así lo deseara… y al final vuelvo a la incansable pregunta ¿Por qué?

El fluir de mis lágrimas liberan el peso de todo un siglo, estas me permiten decir ante ella lo que mi corazón tan fuertemente llego a proteger, mis motivos, mis miedos, mi esperanza, mi tristeza, mi angustia y dolor salía a través de simples lágrimas y con palabras que ya no eran atacantes, sino más bien sin fuerza y una ligera esperanza de tener algo más allá del silencio provocado por su ausencia.

— Lo siento — La voz anhelada habla por fin.

Yoruichi se inclina posando una mano sobre la cabeza de la que en algún momento fue su discípula y protegida, la que en algún momento y hasta ahora era su familia. Con todo su corazón lamentaba lo que había hecho, sabía que no podía cambiar el pasado y esperaba que su regreso pudiera compensar cada error cometido, cada daño realizado en el frágil corazón de la que ahora se conocía como una capitana fría y calculadora, siempre ejecutando la ley de forma estricta.

Al escuchar sus palabras y sentir una mano sobre su cabeza Suì-Fēng no puede contenerse más y llorando con más intensidad y dejando que la última gota de orgullo que le queda se desvanezca en el aire, se lanza al regazo del ser frente a ella para sentir un brazo protector, de aquella que le dio más de un motivo para seguir viviendo por más de un siglo hasta ahora.


End file.
